


How the last of us 2 should have ended

by Tim_TWD



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim_TWD/pseuds/Tim_TWD
Summary: The ending we deserve
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	How the last of us 2 should have ended

"I can't kill you, Abby, because I love you," Ellie said, feeling the muscles of the woman she was previously drowning.

"I love you too, Ellie, let's have sex," Abby suggested. And they did. 

Reggie stood over them and kissed them both on the cheek. "Love you guys," he said.

Directed by Neil Druckmann


End file.
